The Angels Flower
by Skyways
Summary: Maka had always loved and envied Tsubaki but she had never told Tsubaki or even shown her how she feels. Now that the Kishin is dead will Maka finally tell Tsubaki how she feels. After Blair let the entire world know about Maka and Tsubaki's relationship both knew that things would fall apart eventually, they never expected it to be so soon. Lemons ahead, Chapter 3 is now up
1. The Angels Flower

Title: The Angels Flower

Anime: Soul Eater (Anime Version)

Pairing: Maka X Tsubaki

Rating: M

It had only been three weeks or so after the defeat of the Kishin. Tsubaki's family had allowed all of her friends to stay in their home, while they were out for a few weeks. Tsubaki stood out in the yard after a storm, she hated them now the sounds of pounding thunder. Every time she heard it all she could think of was the massive Kishin almost killing her and Black Star. She sighed looking up at the now cloudless sky, as she looked at the moon. Like always it looked like it was laughing, almost mocking her fears. She placed her hands on her camellia red kimonos dark purple sash and gripped it for a moment, calming herself down.

She let out a soft sigh, standing at the edge of a small manmade pond looking up at a large tree. Small drops of water fell from its leaves to the ground around her. She looked over to the large camellia bush that had been growing in her families' yard since she was a baby. She almost despised the flower because they were just like her, boring and too easily broken. Every time she saw the camellia bush she was reminded of how easy the Kishin could take her down. After all the work her and Black Star had done they were still so easily taken down, and she could feel the injuries that the Kishin inflicted burning as if he was still attacking her.

Tsubaki brushed some of her long, black hair back as her bright indigo eyes shone in the moonlight. She looked down into the nearby water and stared down into it. She looked away a few moments later. She hated how she looked, thinking so was so ordinary it was almost sad. She wondered how she could ever compare with some of her other friends like Liz, Patti, Chrona, or Blair. The thought of the beautiful scythe meister almost made her shudder, as she let out a soft pent up sigh. Maka was so beautiful, she couldn't even compare to her.

What she didn't know was that Maka stood nearby watching her with envy. Maka thought that Tsubaki was truly beautiful and there was no way she would ever be able to be as beautiful or amazing as Tsubaki. She herself could barely use her true potential as a scythe and Tsubaki could turn into six weapons on her own. Maka hated that Tsubaki was the one all the guys wanted and she wasn't seen like that. Maka brushed some of her honey blonde hair, which she didn't have in her usual pigtails and covered her emerald colored eyes. She wanted to go over there and tell Tsubaki that she was in love with her.

Slowly Maka walked over, as she reached out slowly and timidly. She pulled her hand back just a few times, before grabbing Tsubaki's hand. Tsubaki let out a soft cry as she almost jumped, though she didn't pull her hand away. She looked to the Meister dressed in an extremely long white button down shirt which she was using as a substitute night gown. "Oh Maka it's you, you scared me." Tsubaki said that in a rather shaky voice as she chuckled softly.

Maka thought Tsubaki looked even more beautiful, her body illuminated by the pale silver light of the moon. Maka blushed just a tiny bit looking up at her, as she smiled softly. "Sorry about scaring you, I was just worried." Maka said in a soft voice as she looked into Tsubaki's eyes.

"I'm alright and all my wounds from the battle with the Kishin finally healed." She said that in a rather optimistic tone. She acted like she could forget the severity of injuries she endured from her battle with the being who could even oppose a god. Maka knew how she felt, she might have healed physically but the mental and emotional wounds might never leave her. Maka sighed softly as her grip on Tsubaki's hand tightened just a bit. "Tsubaki some of our injuries might never go away." Maka said that in a soft voice.

Tsubaki looked down silently, she had no idea why she would be saying that. Tsubaki could barely do anything and Maka single handedly crushed the Kishin. "What would you know Maka, you killed the Kishin!" Tsubaki yelled in a rather angry voice. No matter what she did she was still only second best compared to Maka. No matter what she did she was still stuck in Maka's shadow. "A-ah Tsubaki I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." Maka said that in a rather meet tone, as she seemed truly hurt.

She slowly pulled her hand out of Tsubaki's, as she looked down to the ground. Tsubaki was stunned, she had honestly hurt Maka and she looked just so adorable. She was like an adorable rabbit when someone surprised it. "Maka I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Tsubaki said that silently as she looked down to the ground. Maka was usually so reserved but she felt a sudden rush, as she kissed Tsubaki deeply and passionately.

Tsubaki let out a rather startled moan, as Maka quickly took advantage of the opening. She slid her tongue into Tsubaki's mouth, pinning her tongue down instantly. Maka grabbed her hand again this time a bit harder. Tsubaki knew that it was wrong for her to enjoy the kiss, she was brought up in a very traditional household. It was because of her upbringing she knew it was wrong for girls to like other girls. She had no idea why she liked the kiss, no she absolutely loved it.

They continued on for a few moments longer before they slowly broke the kiss, a single beaded trail of saliva connecting their lips. Maka had no idea why she had just done that, it was completely wrong and she thought that she was in love with Soul. Tsubaki on the other hand loved the kiss, but if her parents ever found out she would have been disowned and kicked out of her family. Knowing all of that why did she want Maka even more.

"M-Maka why did you kiss me, were not supposed to . . " Tsubaki was quickly silenced by another passionate kiss. Maka let out the tiniest moan, as she immediately slid her tongue back into Tsubaki's. She loved Tsubaki's sweet taste, it was almost like she was getting addicted to it. They continued their kiss for a few more moments, until they eventually pulled back for air. "Tsubaki, I love you." Maka spoke in the softest voice as she slipped her hand into Tsubaki's. "You're not supposed to love me, it's wrong for the two of us to be in love." Tsubaki froze up after realizing what she had just said unable to believe that she shared Maka's feelings.

"I don't care if its wrong Tsubaki, I love you with all my heart. Please just tell me do you feel the same way?" The young blonde demanded with a soft quiver in her voice. She didn't know what she would do if Tsubaki rejected her. "I do love you Maka, but we can't be together." Tsubaki actually sounded sad as she said that. It's true she cared for Black Star but she wasn't in love with him. Maka was both hurt and furious at what Tsubaki had said, she had just confessed and was shot down like it was nothing.

She moved back for a second before rushing forward taking Tsubaki completely by surprise. Maka wrapped her arms around Tsubaki as the two of them fell into the small pond the water instantly soaking the two of them. "Maka what are you doing?" Tsubaki said that rather angrily, as she sat up looking down at the young Meister. "I'm not letting you go until were together." Maka spoke in a rather shaky voice as she looked up at the beautiful weapon, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Tsubaki, she needed her more than anything else.

Tsubaki looked down at the young woman, as she put her right hand on Maka's cheek and caressed it softly. She felt her heart breaking seeing the woman she loved so upset and heartbroken. "Maka I want to be with you more than anything else in this world, I don't care what anyone else says" Tsubaki said that, as a few tears started to go down her cheeks. Maka leaned up kissing her happily, as Tsubaki wrapped her arms around the woman who was now her lover.

Maka smiled against her lips before slowly breaking their first real kiss as a couple. "W-We should probably go inside and change," Maka said that as a massive blush started to form on her cheeks. She felt completely naked with her shirt now completely soaked so anyone who was watching could see her naked body. She had her own room so she thought that she could sleep with just a shirt and nothing else and that would be alright.

"Alright Maka, anything to get out of this cold water," Tsubaki said that as she had her normal bubbly voice. She felt like a hole in her heart had been filled and she could truly be happy. Tsubaki let her go as Maka got up, but not before Tsubaki got full view of her body. The shirt clung tightly to her curves and showed everything off. She could easily see Maka's perky B cup breasts, which made her want to see even more.

Tsubaki got up, opening up her kimono and draped it around Maka's shoulders. Without her kimono covering her, Tsubaki was left in a pair of dark purple panties, which had pink floral designs. Parts of the panties were see through, leaving more of her body exposed than Tsubaki wanted. Maka couldn't help but stare at Tsubaki's massive breasts which were almost as big as Patti's, which meant they were at least a double D. "W-We should probably go inside huh, or we could um and then…" Maka could barely form a coherent sentence as she stared at Tsubaki's beautiful soaked body, as she ogled her love like a horny school girl.

"Yeah we don't want anyone else to see us." Tsubaki said that rather quietly feeling completely embarrassed, but she wanted really wanted to show herself off to Maka. They were dating now, so it was only natural for the two of them to eventually be nude around one another. Tsubaki headed back to the house first, she intentionally swayed her hips trying to entice Maka to follow.

"Whatever you say Tsubaki," Maka managed to stutter that out as she quickly ran after her lover. She almost fell flat on her face as she was staring at Tsubaki's ass as she headed into the mansion. Tsubaki lead Maka into her room, as she turned looking to her young lover. She took a step forward closing the distance between them as she kissed Maka deeply and passionately. Maka happily returned the kiss, as it grew deeper in moments. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Maka's neck, while Maka wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

After a few seconds they were already in a full French kiss, their tongues dancing against one another. They continued kissing like that until their lungs burned for air and they were about to pass out from oxygen deprivation. Tsubaki broke the kiss, panting rather hard as she couldn't help but smile. "You know you're an amazing kisser my Maka." Tsubaki said that in between rather hard pants. She was blushing as red as humanly possible. Maka was smaller and she couldn't hold as much oxygen in her lungs so she was still winded.

"N-Not as good as you Tsubaki, you're amazing." Maka said that softly licking her lips, still tasting Tsubaki's warm lips. "T-Thanks love," Tsubaki said that in a rather embarrassed voice, as she wrapped her arms around Maka. Maka wasn't waiting any longer, she pushed Tsubaki don on her bed, as she let the kimono slip down to the ground. She unbuttoned her shirt and opened it exposing her naked form. Tsubaki sat up looking to Maka, as she opened her mouth to ask why she had been pushed but nothing came out as she saw Maka's naked form.

"I've dreamed of this for too long and I'm not waiting any longer." Maka said that in a seductive purr, as she moved in closer. As she moved closer, Maka got onto her knees and kissed Tsubaki deep and hard. Tsubaki moaned into the kiss, as she let Maka take control of her entirely. Maka grinned placing her hands on Tsubaki's hips as she kept kissing her deeper still. Her lover moaned out more as Maka almost forced her tongue into Tsubaki's mouth. Tsubaki gave a surprised gasp, as she closed her eyes.

She barely had time to react as Maka placed her hands on her lover's stomach and forced her down on the bed. "From now on your all mine," Maka said that in a controlling growl as she looked at her love with the same look that a lion would give a lamb. She moved down kissing Tsubaki's breasts. With the final kiss she bit rather hard into Tsubaki's exposed nipple. Tsubaki gave a soft scream of pleasure as she gripped onto her blanket. She opened her eyes and looked at Maka in time to see her slowly kiss down her stomach.

Tsubaki shuddered as her body shook beneath Maka's control. Maka moved lower as she bit into the soft fabric of the young weapons panties and began to pull them down using her teeth. Tsubaki blushed a dark cherry as she looked away out of embarrassment. "Don't worry Tsubaki you're really going to enjoy what comes next." Maka said that in a low dominant growl as she gave up on using her teeth and simply ripped them right off her lover before pouncing on her. Tsubaki let out another gasp, not from Maka jumping on her but the fact that she felt one of Maka's hands between her legs.

"Please Maka I barely even touch m-myself I don't think that I'm ready." Tsubaki mumbled as she bit into her bottom lip gently. Maka didn't seem to listen as she forced three fingers deep inside of Tsubaki's tight, wet folds. Tsubaki let out a loud moan, as she blushed even darker, "Didn't you listen to anything I just said." "Not really, I told you I wasn't waiting any longer." Maka stated in a rather soft moan. She began to slowly pump her fingers in and out before wildly thrusting them inside of her lover's body. Tsubaki cried out loudly, as her entire body shook in pleasure. "O-Oh god that's too much, please stop!" Tsubaki cried out, but it was soon silenced as Maka kissed her deeply not wanting anyone to wake up and find them.

Tsubaki knew that Maka wouldn't listen and decided to take her treatment without protest. She returned the kiss, as she moaned out loudly against Maka's lips. Maka didn't really care about dominating Tsubaki so long as they finally became one. Maka continued thrusting her fingers in deeper and once they had slid all the way in she curled her fingers to hit Tsubaki's most sensitive of spots. Tsubaki's eyes opened wide as she cried out loudly into the kiss. Her entire body shook as she came against Maka's fingers.

Maka moved back with a devious Cheshire grin as she slowly pulled her fingers out. She started to slowly lick them clean with Tsubaki watching. "M-Maka stop that's too dirty," Tsubaki spoke in a pleading tone as she sat up, gently taking ahold of Maka's arm. Maka just giggled softly as she slipped two fingers into Tsubaki's mouth. "Here just try some, I promise it's really good."

Tsubaki blushed even more she looked to Maka, with a pleading whimper. "I', really not giving you an option, so you might as well get started~" Maka said that in a teasing, yet slutty tone. Tsubaki knew that she wouldn't be able to fight against Maka and began to slowly lick and suck on her cum covered fingers. Once Tsubaki had finished she moved back as she bit into her bottom lip gently.

"M-Maka you know that really was a perverted move." She said that in a soft tone, as she looked down to the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just done, its something she never expected to do in her wildest dreams. Maka sat back in the bed, spreading her legs before looking back to Tsubaki. "Were not done just yet," Maka spoke in a soft voice as she moved a hand between her legs and spread her pussy lips open.

"Now it's time to get to work my love," Maka moaned that out slowly. She really didn't have to try hard to make Tsubaki want to pounce on her. Tsubaki moved in slowly, shaking ever so softly. She wasn't real sure what to do, but she could try. She slowly began to lick Maka, before sliding her tongue in. Maka moaned out happily, as she giggled cutely. "You know for a first timer you're really good at this," As Maka said that Tsubaki moved back and looked up at her lover.

"You mean you've done this before." Tsubaki said that with a soft quiver in her voice. She was actually upset that she wasn't Maka's first. She thought about how many people the blonde could have been with, for all she knew Maka could have been sleeping around. "Well sort of Blair likes to sneak into my bed and mess with me when she's not messing with Soul," As Maka said that Tsubaki felt a twinge of anger but relief at the same time.

"So that makes that makes this your first time," Tsubaki said that meekly, praying that she was right, she wanted this to be something special and not meaningless sex that they were having just because they got together. "Yeah it is, I was waiting for you Tsubaki." Maka said that as a massive blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it but she had wanted Tsubaki since they first met. She reached a hand down and gently caressed one of Tsubaki's cheeks, as she gave the softest smile.

"To be honest, I was saving myself for you too." Tsubaki said that quietly as she moved up kissing the now stunned Maka. Maka wrapped her arms around her lover and immediately returned the kiss. They continued to kiss for a few moments, until Tsubaki slowly broke it. "Now where was I," she said that in a soft teasing voice, as she gave Maka another gentle kiss.

"You know you don't have to, I was just really worked up before." Maka hoped that saying that wouldn't upset Tsubaki, after everything that had just happened. "It's alright Maka, I want to," Tsubaki spoke in a soft whisper as she went down again. She started off with soft licks, to get used to the action. In no time she began to lap at Maka, sliding her tongue into her lover's pussy. Maka moaned out loudly, as she placed her hands on Tsubaki's head.

"Oh keep going Tsubaki, it feels so good!" Maka cried out loudly, as she looked down to the young weapon between her legs. Tsubaki obliged her lovers request as she began to circled and rub her tongue inside of her lover's body. Maka moaned out louder, as she watched Tsubaki lick up her wet folds. Tsubaki stopped for a moment, slowly licking her lips. "You taste delicious Maka~" Tsubaki spoke in the slutty teasing voice that Maka had used not too long ago.

Maka blushed as red as Tsubaki did earlier, as she looked to her lover. She didn't expect for Tsubaki to have a naughty side. Tsubaki moved in quickly as she began to eat Maka out. Maka cried out loudly, closing her eyes tightly. "Ahaaa, i-if you k-keep this up I'll cum," Maka spoke between slow pants. She was shaking softly, about to cum almost immediately. Tsubaki just continued, taking it almost like a challenge to continue.

Maka closed her eyes, moaning out her lovers name as she came. Tsubaki began to slowly lick her up and as she moved up nipped Maka's clit. Maka nearly jumped giving a quick cry of pain and pleasure. "I love you Maka." Tsubaki said that softly as she kissed the young meister lovingly and passionately. Maka kissed back even deeper, as she slid her tongue into Tsubaki's mouth. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, until they slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you too Tsubaki, more than you'll ever know." Maka replied, in a soft, giggly voice. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her in closely, just as she fell back on her bed. Maka giggled happily, as she nuzzled into Tsubaki's breasts. "Do you think that the two of us will work out?" She asked quietly, as she began to slowly close her eyes. "I hope so Maka, because I don't want to lose you." Tsubaki said that as she slowly began to fall asleep.


	2. The Angels Garden

Title: The Angels Garden  
Anime: Soul Eater  
Pairing: Maka x Tsubaki  
Rating: M

Notes: So yeah I decided I would continue the fanfic, I figured why not seems like a few reviews asked for more, why not give the people what they want. Please note that this chapters ending might not be the one people are expecting so eheh enjoy. Oh and also while this chapter has a very short lemon, it's mostly plot for yet another chapter  
-

It had been two years since Maka and Tsubaki started dating one another in secret. They didn't want anyone to know about their relationship because they were afraid that if anyone found out that they would be forced apart. They spent most of their free time together, not wanting to be separated. The two weapons walked down the street of Death City about ten in the evening or so. They were walking hand in hand as they were going back to Maka's house from La Rouge, a local restaurant that was possibly the highest rated in the city. Since it was there anniversary Maka had decided to plan the perfect romantic night for Tsubaki, she had even gone so far as to bribe Soul and Blair to get them out of the house for the entirety of the night.

It was worth it though, just to see Tsubaki's brilliant smile would be all the reward she needed. "I can't thank you enough for taking me out to such a great restaurant Maka, you know you didn't have to." Tsubaki spoke happily as she looked down to her lover, she knew Maka must have gone to extremes as she always did trying to make her happy. "I just want everything to be perfect for you," Maka replied softly as she couldn't help but look up to Tsubaki and smile.

For the occasion Maka had worn a plain black dress that reached her knees where the dress had small frills. She had her long honey blonde hair undone with two small diamond hair pins, which once belonged to her mother, to keep her hair back, this really showed off her bright emerald colored eyes which sparkled in the moonlight. Her black heels clicked on the ground with every step, though she managed to keep her balance, she was used to combat boots not heels. An outfit like the one she was wearing was something which Maka would have normally avoided like the plague, but she confided in Liz and Patti to help pick out an outfit to look stunning for her anniversary. She even had a matching black purse which she kept under her arm, just to make sure no one would steal it.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, had worn a simple, strapless white dress that looked more like a gown than anything. It almost reached to her feet and was a bit longer in the back than the front. She had worn a pain of lace up heels she only used for special occasions and with Black Star as a partner that meant little to none. Her long black hair usually in a ponytail had been combed back, though she brushed some over her shoulder, using her naturally long hair to cover some of her chest, she didn't want anyone getting a better look after all she was all Maka's.

Tsubaki gave Maka's hand a soft squeeze as the Demon Scythe smiled to her. Maka slipped her hand from Tsubaki's for just a moment as she quickly ran to the door of the apartment complex she lived in. She quickly slipped a key out of a small black purse she had as she opened the door quickly. "After you," the younger Demon Scythe said happily as she looked to her girlfriend. "Thank you Maka," Tsubaki replied as she headed into the building with Maka following in toe. The two beautiful demon weapons headed up to Maka's now empty apartment, one that instead of its usual hectic mess was immaculate, Maka had spent the entire day cleaning the small three bedroom apartment so she could do something romantic. Maka unlocked the door and walked in, dropping her purse by the door as she turned to Tsubaki. The elder weapon reached for the light switch but Maka caught her hand, holding it gently.

"Give me a second I have a surprise for you," Maka whispered as she leaned up kissing Tsubaki for a quick second before slowly pulling away and entering the darkness of the apartment. Tsubaki watched her as she looked around somewhat nervously, her time as an assassin had taught her to always be cautious. It took a few moments but a dull glow lit the apartment as Maka let a few strawberry and vanilla scented candles. The room was lit up almost instantly as Tsubaki focused in on her girlfriend as she couldn't help but smile. Maka had taken the time to put down rose red silk fabric over the furniture which she adorned with rose petals. "What do you think?" Maka questioned rather sheepishly, she had never really been one for romance but she tried her best for Tsubaki, the love of her life.

"Oh Maka this is wonderful, I can't thank you enough!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she hurried over pulling Maka into her arms as she embraced her closely. Maka blushed a rather bright red as she pressed her body in against Tsubaki's, pressing her body into her chest. "I love you," Maka whispered as she looked up into Tsubaki's eyes sighing happily. "I love you too Maka," her lover replied as she leaned down and instantly Maka responded with leaning up to kiss her lover. It had become an automatic response like breathing or falling asleep, God Maka was addicted wasn't she, oh well she didn't care.

Maka felt a little brave deciding to take charge, which Tsubaki usually did. She slowly opened her lips against Tsubaki's trying to signal the other weapon to deepen the kiss. Tsubaki understood immediately, the two of them were more in sync then they were with their partners. Tsubaki did the same as Maka, letting out a gentle moan she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, lightly gripping at her hips. Maka let out a gentle moan as she managed to pull Tsubaki into a French kiss. In only seconds the two weapons were moaning out gently, Maka running her fingers down the arch of Tsubaki's spine where the older weapon was most sensitive. Tsubaki had moved a hand to Maka's ass giving small gropes every so often as her other hand made its way between her girlfriends legs.

Maka was the first to break the kiss, panting for the air her lungs so desperately burned for. "I think we should continue this in the bedroom," Maka teased as she moved in placing small kisses against the nape of Tsubaki's neck. Tsubaki held back cries of pleasure, Maka knew her body all too well, she knew every spot that would make Tsubaki scream and beg for more. "Don't bite too hard," Tsubaki whispered as Maka gave one last nip before slowly pulling away.

"You might regret saying that later," Maka admitted in a quiet whisper as she couldn't help but giggle as she slowly pulled the straps from her dress, pulling it down just enough to show her off just a bit of her breasts. Maka had decided to go without a bra just to tease her girlfriend. "I hope you don't mind I came to dinner a bit undressed," Maka teased as she inched the dress down bit by bit, she loved it when Tsubaki stared at her. "Maka you perv," the elder weapon teased as she began to slip of her dress.

It took the two only a few minutes to strip completely naked, leaving their clothes haphazardly all over the ground, not caring about the mess. Maka slowly backed into her bedroom, grinning as she eyed Tsubaki's perfect body. Tsubaki held back and waited until the last possible second when Maka was practically against the bed, in that moment she rushed forward taking Maka into her arms. Maka gasped in surprise and giggled wrapping her arms around her lover as the two of them fell back in bed. "I've been waiting for you to attack me," Maka teased as she leaned up kissing Tsubaki softly, one that the elder weapon was more than happy to return.

Maka pulled away from the kiss, panting for air as she couldn't help but giggle. "Tsubaki you're an animal you know that," Maka whispered before kissing her neck gently. Tsubaki moaned out softly as she slid a hand between Maka's legs, slowly sliding two fingers into her wet slit. Maka cried out in pleasure as she began to nip her lover's neck ready to leave a few marks. "Ah Maka you can't people are going to see," Tsubaki cried out quietly she wasn't ready to break up with Maka just because someone found out about them. "I want to be more open with our relationship," Maka said almost teary eyed as Tsubaki opened her mouth to retort, but she couldn't.

In the end she wanted the same thing, for people to know that they were together, she loved Maka. "I guess just one little nip wouldn't hurt anyone," Tsubaki thought out loud, mostly to herself but she couldn't help but smile feeling her lover's soft lips press against her neck. "Just don't make it too big alright," Tsubaki giggled as Maka continued to lick her neck over and over, marking a singular spot which she would bite. "No promises," the young weapon replied as she bit into Tsubaki's neck ever so softly. The elder weapon squirmed and moaned out, her neck really was her weak spot, one little nip and she was down on her knees. Maka pushed herself atop her lover as she began to nip and kiss at a single spot.

"Keep going," Tsubaki encouraged as she wrapped one arm around Maka's slim waist, her other hand was busy teasing her girlfriends wet slit. Maka moaned out happily as she continued nipping, until a rather large mark had formed on Tsubaki's neck. "There you go," Maka whispered into her girlfriend's ear before giving a soft moan. The two weapons continued teasing one another for a while, it started off small, just rubbing and nipping. Of course this wasn't enough for either of them. "I have another surprise," Maka giggled as she slipped free of Tsubaki, who was panting desperate for more.

"Oh and what exactly is it this time?" Tsubaki questioned as she watched Maka go to her closet and pull out a dark blue box. The Demon Tool watched in silence as her girlfriend opened the book and took out a double ended vibrator. Tsubaki eyed it and then gave Maka a quizzical look. "Really," that was all she said as Maka just nodded in response as she walked over to her lover giggling softly. "Well we've been talking about how we need a bit more penetration than what we normally do, so I got this little gem." Maka said happily as she held the toy up for Tsubaki to see before licking one of the tips gently.

Tsubaki turned a bright red watching Maka, she had to admit watching Maka with that toy was rather hot, it made her want to see more. "Well I guess, but I get to use it first," the elder weapon chimed in as Maka moved in, pressing her chest against her loves. "I don't think so, remember who bought this," she teased, moving the toy down between their legs. Tsubaki gave a soft giggle mixed in with a quiet moan. "You're always so dominant," Tsubaki moaned in a nearly nonexistent voice into her lover's ear. "I can't help it, when I'm around you I just want to pounce on you." Maka whispered as she gave a small jump onto Tsubaki pressing her to the bed. "Gentle Maka, you don't want to leave any marks," Tsubaki murmured as she kissed Maka's neck ever so softly.

"Well not visible ones," Maka teased as she pressed the toy against her lover's slit before giving it a hard push, sliding it deep into her. Tsubaki moaned out loudly as she moved in wrapping her arms around Maka's neck, pressing her fingers into her back. "You don't have to be so rough love." Tsubaki moaned out softly, her voice going up another octave as Maka flipped the toy on both ends wildly vibrating. "Sorry love, but it's not my fault I can't control myself when you're around," Maka teased happily as she straddled Tsubaki's hips as she kept herself up just enough so they toy didn't sink into her body completely instead a small amount had entered her wet slit.

"Now we can really have some fun," Tsubaki cooed and kissed Maka deeply and lovingly as she grabbed onto Maka's hips making sure the toy would sink as deep as it could into the Demon Scythe's body. Maka cried out in pleasure against the Demon Tool's lips. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile as she began to roll her hips, moving the toy inside of them as the two moaned out in pleasure. Maka pulled Tsubaki in closer, pressing their bodies against one another. Tsubaki moaned out happily, slowly opening her lips against Maka's who was more than happy to comply with her lovers actions. Maka slid her tongue between Tsubaki's lips pulling her lover in a wild, passionate kiss.

Maka continued making the kiss rougher, mashing their lips together hard enough to rob the both of them of oxygen, even still they continued until Tsubaki pulled back gasping for breath. Maka grinned taking advantage of the situation as she pressed her body forward, making the toy sink as deep as it could into her lover's body. Tsubaki cried out in pleasure her back arching as she dug her fingers into Maka's shoulder blades, just enough to draw a bit of blood. Maka cried out in shock, though there was a hint of pleasure to it; she didn't mind Tsubaki marked her up. "Naughty naughty, now I have to punish you," Maka cooed as she leaned in, biting into the nape of Tsubaki's neck hard enough to leave a mark. Maka began to thrust her hips, slow and hard pushing the toy both in and out of their dripping slits.

"M-More," Tsubaki eventually managed to stutter out, begging for her lover to continue. "I swear you really are such a slut," the dominant weapon whispered to her love as Tsubaki moaned out loudly, as she turned a bright cherry red. She had always loved it when Maka talked dirty. "I guess I could indulge you, this one time," Maka continued as she began to thrust her body hard, she wild almost wildly as the toy was propelled between the two of them. Both Tsubaki and Maka cried out in a wild pleasure, they had nearly lost themselves to the feeling of their love making.

"I-I-I'm about to cum!" Tsubaki cried out loudly, her body practically shaking with her need to release. "Not until I till you, do you understand slut!" Maka moaned loudly as she sat up grabbing ahold of Tsubaki's massive breasts. "I swear your tits are so massive, it's like you're a cow," Maka teased as she pinched both of Tsubaki's nipples, twisting them rather hard. Tsubaki screamed out, her body shaking so hard it nearly knocked Maka off of her, if it wasn't for the toy the younger weapon would have been on the floor. Even still Tsubaki held back, Maka could have punished Tsubaki by stopping right there, leaving the elder weapon unable to cum.

"D-Don't say things like that," Tsubaki whispered quietly, her voice quivering as she spoke. "Be quiet cow, you love it when I talk like this!" Maka yelled triumphantly as she kept going harder still, her body now shaking as she felt her orgasm growing closer. "Maka!" Tsubaki moaned out loudly, her back arching off the bed. "T-Tsubaki!" Maka cried out just as loud as she gave one last extreme thrust. Both weapons came, hard as Tsubaki fell back on the bed with Maka on top, her head resting on Tsubaki's chest. Both panted softly as Tsubaki held Maka close, pulling her body in closer.

"Well this is certainly unexpected, my straight A roommate and the crazy boys super sexy weapon," Blair purred as she stood at the doorway. The magical being was dressed in an extremely slutty outfit as per usual. She wore a skirt, one which barely covered any of her body and a person could very easily see her black laced panties. She was wearing a bra, one with no top straps that barely covered her extreme bust, though she had a jacket on keeping a person from seeing too much. She brushed her hair back as both Maka and Tsubaki shot up in bed trying to cover themselves which sent the weapons to the floor and the toy clattering to the ground. "Oooh how cute, you two were playing with each other." Blair teased as she brushed her midnight purple hair back showing off her bright golden eyes.

"B-Blair you can't tell anyone, we don't want people knowing." Maka begged as she looked up the cat with pleading eyes. "Well in that case, this is going on Facebook nya!" Blair giggled happily as she ran off into the apartment. Maka gave a cry of disbelief and shock as she shot up trying to catch up to her roommate, but by the time she managed to find Blair, the cat had already updated her Facebook page via a cellphone she normally kept tucked between her breasts. "You fucking cat!" Maka screamed in pure rage as she jumped for Blair, the moment she did that the news of Maka and Tsubaki had already gone viral.


	3. The Angels Lost Flower

Title: The Angels Lost Flower  
Pairing: Maka X Tsubaki  
Anime: Soul Eater  
Rating: T

Alright everyone I made a third chapter, this one won't have any sex, but well yeah it's more plot. The next chapter I promise you will get very hot. Anyways please enjoy and review while you're here.  
_

After Blair sent out the message and turned into a cat making her escape. That left Maka and Tsubaki alone in the apartment. Tsubaki went up to her girlfriend who had large tears welling up in her eyes. "Now now Maka, I don't think people finding out about the two of us is going to be so bad," The elder Weapon whispered into her lover's ear as she wrapped her arms around Maka from behind. The younger weapon broke out in sobs as she tried her best to make sure Tsubaki didn't see her crying.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's our parents finding out," Maka said as she sounded almost like she was in pain. She knew her papa would never approve of her dating anyone and soon he would find out about Tsubaki, not a conversation she wanted to have with the Death Scythe. Tsubaki was having the same emotional issues that Maka was, her parents were extremely strict and old fashioned, they would probably force her back to the Natsukasa estate just for having a relationship without their permission, as far as having one with another girl that would probably cause her parents to lock her in her room for the rest of her life.

"It's going to be alright Maka, nothing bad is going to happen." Tsubaki whispered softly but it was a lie, not to Maka, but to herself. She couldn't stand the thought of separating with Maka, not after how well things were going between the two of them. "I hope your right," Maka managed to say between now inaudible sobs. "Of course I am," Tsubaki said that softly as she pulled the younger weapon closer.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Maka said dismissively as she slipped free from her lovers hold and walked into her room without another word. Tsubaki felt a little hurt, Maka usually loved it when Tsubaki held her and would even ask that they could just lie together with Tsubaki holding her for hours. Blair's actions may have done far more than just ruin their relationship. Tsubaki walked into the bedroom and found Maka turned so her lover couldn't see her face, which was because the younger weapon had taken to crying in silence. Tsubaki walked over to the large bed and slipped under the blanket, wrapping her arms around Maka as gently as she could.

"I don't want to be separated from you," Maka finally managed after the two of them had been laying together for about an hour or so. "I promise Maka, I'll do whatever it takes so we stay together," Tsubaki replied quietly as Maka carefully shifted so the two weapons were facing one another. She pressed her head into the elder weapons large chest and closed her eyes again. Tsubaki gave a last smile as wrapped her arms around Maka so they wouldn't separate in their sleep. She then followed her younger lover's actions and closed her eyes, drifting to a sleep plagued with sad dreams of the two never being allowed to see one another again.

The two were awoken by a knocking at the door as Maka sat up in bed. "I know you're in there Maka, hurry and open up the door." Soul called out as brash and demanding as usually, but then again when someone was as cool as them they usually didn't use etiquette when it was their house they were locked out of. "Wait here Tsubaki," Maka said quietly as she slipped out of bed. She went to her dressed slipping on a pair of panties and an overly large T-shirt she usually wore when she was asleep. She headed out to the living room and opened the apartment door, to her surprise it was Soul and Black Star at the door.

Soul was dressed in the white t-shirt he usually wore under his leather jacket and torn up jeans, not much of a style change. His bright silver hair was brushed back, so it almost looked straight instead of the normal mess he left it in. Soul sighed as he nodded to Black Star. The young assassin was dressed in his normal outfit, which consisted of the cargo pants and a vest that had a large collar to keep some of his face hidden. That really didn't help in hiding him mostly because of his wild electric blue hair. "I brought these for Tsubaki," Black Star mumbled, which really surprised Maka, for once he wasn't acting like a complete idiot. Tsubaki's Meister held out a large bag which Maka took looking to him questioningly. "It's something for her to change into," Soul stated rather bluntly as Maka's face turned bright red realizing that the two of them knew.

"How did you two find out?" Maka asked quietly, she didn't want too much commotion and get the neighbors involved. "Blame Blair, after her little stunt on Facebook me and Black Star found out because your creep dad kept calling us asking about you and Tsubaki." Soul replied dismissively as Maka just nodded, as she couldn't think clearly, everything had just fallen apart and she was sort of running on auto pilot. "Stay here for a bit," the young weapon whispered as she headed back into the apartment. She closed the door and collected up her and Tsubaki's clothing from the night before.

Tsubaki was still in bed, not having anything to change into. Maka went into the room holding out Tsubaki's clothes and the bag that Black Star brought. "You should change, while I let the guys in," the blonde mumbled as she was quick to hide the toy that she and Tsubaki had used, no use in letting Soul and Black Star find that. "Maka listen I," Tsubaki started but was cut short as Maka left the room, closing the door behind her. The young weapon was so far gone she didn't even realize she was crying when she opened the front door.

"Jeez Maka, there's no need to cry it's seriously uncool." Soul said as he wrapped his arms around Maka and held her closely letting his Meister cry into his chest for a bit. A few moments later Tsubaki came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a large t-shirt which had a star design on the stomach. Soul looked up to Tsubaki and moved a hand up and placed a finger against his lips, signaling for the other weapon to be quiet while Maka regained her composure. "Listen Maka, I think all four of us should talk." Soul said quietly he didn't want to stress her out even more than she was as they were talking. Maka nodded not saying anything as she moved away. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

Soul let go of Maka and led her back inside, going to the living room as the two scythes took a seat on the couch. This left two chairs opposite a coffee table for Black Star and Tsubaki two took their seats, though Tsubaki couldn't keep her eyes off Maka, she felt so useless unable to do anything for her lover. "When we found out me and Black Star were together so we could talk about all of this," Soul began as he was talking to both Maka and Tsubaki though he was looking towards his Meister when he spoke. "Yeah me and Soul both agreed we don't really care either way," Black Star continued, for once he was actually managing to be serious. While he was a real joker he still cared about Tsubaki, so he managed to rein in his idiocy for a while. "You two don't care." Maka stammered a bit surprised as she looked over to Tsubaki, not expecting this sort of reaction from their partners.

"Not really, do whatever makes you happy. Sides we aren't so close minded like other people that would be seriously uncool." Soul said smiling softly, even still his large fang like teeth were on full display. Maka and Tsubaki couldn't help but smile relieved that they didn't have to hide their love from their partners any longer. "That is to say we don't want some ground rules with all of this," Soul continued as the two lovers looked to him a bit surprised, they weren't entirely sure what he meant by ground rules.

"First off, if you two are going to have another one of these sleepovers tell one of us and we can chill with someone else for the night. Secondly, tell us if you're going out on a date that way Black Star doesn't do something stupid like barge in on the two of you." Soul said grinning just a bit as Black Star glared to him jumping out of his seat immediately. "You have something to say to me scythe boy!" Black Star yelled as he was fuming again. "Now isn't the time, please sit down," Tsubaki scolded him as she looked up to her Meister. The young assassin sighed and took his seat, mumbling under his breathe.

"Finally, if you two want some time alone from us just say something instead of forcing one of us out of the house." Soul finished what he was saying as he ignored Black Star's outburst, which was a real surprise as he would usually jump on Black Star's insults, but the happiness of his Meister really did mean something to him. "I mean that's not like it's totally unreasonable, we have been really secretive about what we've been doing," Tsubaki said as she looked over to Soul and Maka smiling ever so softly. "It wasn't fair the way we forced you two away whenever we wanted some time alone." Maka mumbled as she looked to soul, she hated admitting when Soul was right.

"Right well I'm heading home, Tsubaki can stay with you guys for a bit." Black Star said as he got up. As usually he decided not to make a normal exit, he opened the apartment's largest window and jumped out. "Hope he cracks his skull," Soul muttered as he got up looking between his Meister and his best friends Weapon. "Guess I should give you two some time alone, but your dad is looking for you Maka." Soul said which made Maka tense up, that's right her dad was the one who told Soul and Black Star about her relationship. It was game over, her father would never approve of her having any sort of relationship especially one with Tsubaki.

"Right I'll go see him," Maka whispered as she sighed ever so softly going to her room to change, shutting the door behind her. "I hope you know that if you ever make her cry on purpose I'm going to kill you," Soul threatened in a dark growl, his blood red eyes flashing a blood red as blue sparks flashed around his right arm. "I'd never do anything to hurt Maka, I love her." Tsubaki replied calmly, though blue sparks flashed around her body as she glared to her lover's weapon. "I'll be the judge of that," Soul replied the sparks around his body disappearing as he sighed softly.

Maka walked out wearing a pair of tight jeans with a red plaid skirt over that. She had a plain white t-shirt with a red plaid vest that matched the skirt. Her long honey blonde hair was brushed straight back as she looked over to the Weapons. "Right I'm heading out," Maka said as she looked over to the two of them. Tsubaki walked over taking Maka's hand as she smiled softly. "I'll go with you, I'm not leaving you to face this alone." Tsubaki said reassuringly as she squeezed her hand softly. The two headed towards Spirit's apartment at the DWMA, which was located close to the Death Room.

The two weapons entered the large apartment as Tsubaki gasped in surprise, she gripped Maka's hand hard enough to make the younger weapon looked up to her. Tsubaki's parents were there with Spirit at the dining table, they all looked over when the door opened. "Maka, I'm glad you made it." Spirit mumbled, he didn't exactly seem all top happy but Maka couldn't tell why. "Tsubaki, please let go of her." Tsubaki's mother demanded as Tsubaki simply nodded sliding her hand free of Maka's.

"You two should come inside, we have a lot to talk about." Spirit said quietly as both Weapons came inside, Maka closing the door behind her. "As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to talk about. What Tsubaki has done is a disgrace to the family, we're taking her home to Japan and that's final." Tsubaki's father growled as he stood up slamming his hands on the table. "Father please-" "Be quiet!" Tsubaki's father loudly as he glared to her. "Don't talk to her like that," Spirit growled as he looked to Tsubaki's parent, much to the two lover's surprise.

"Excuse me," Tsubaki's mother said as she glared looking to the Death Scythe. "As a father I won't let anyone speak to their child like that in my presence," Spirit said calmly though light electric blue sparks shot around his body. "You can treat your child however you want, but I won't stand for what my daughter did." Tsubaki's mother growled as she turned looking over to her daughter.

"No." Tsubaki said calmly as she looked down to Maka trying to give a reassuring smile, but Maka couldn't help but look to her worriedly. "Excuse me?" Tsubaki's father responded as he walked over to Tsubaki. "I said no, I'm not leaving Maka." Tsubaki said firmly as he father grabbed her hand gripping it hard as her mother joined her husband and daughter. "Let go of her!" Maka yelled angrily as she tried to grab Tsubaki back but Spirit ran over pulling her back. "Not now Maka, we don't need to cause even more of an incident." Spirit whispered as Maka struggled trying to get free and get to Tsubaki. The elder weapons mother opened the door as Tsubaki's father began dragging his daughter out.

Maka and Tsubaki struggled as they reached out, the two were barely able to reach one another, as they tried to hold one another's hand but they were pulled away, leaving the both of them in tears. "Tsubaki, Tsubaki!" Maka yelled out again and again as she kept struggling but to no avail Spirit kept her close. "I'm sorry Maka, I'm so sorry." Spirit whispered to her as Maka managed to pull away, slapping him rather hard. "You've always been the worst father, and now you're making me loose the person I love!" Maka yelled out in pure rage, in her mind it was all her useless father's fault that she was unable to get to Tsubaki in time and save her. Even still she couldn't keep herself from crying.

"I know Maka, I messed up with my love life and now I couldn't do anything to help yours. I couldn't help you do something now but I promise I'm going to make this right." Spirit said softly trying to calm his daughter as wrapped his arms around his daughter pulling her in close. "Idiot," that was the only word Maka could manage as she continued to cry until she eventually wore herself out and fell asleep. Spirit sighed softly as he carried Maka to his bedroom placing her down in his bed carefully. He tucked her in like he used to when she was five.


End file.
